


A Moment

by VexterDex



Series: Immortal Fake AH Life [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexterDex/pseuds/VexterDex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Moment in the Lives of Fake AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

A Moment

A Moment, where Geoff watches his TV, the news blaring a report about the crews last heist. He watches as Jack drives the getaway van through the police barricade, as Ryan breaks a man's neck with his bare hands, as Gavin and Michael unleash an organised chaos of bombs and bullets upon the unlucky officers, as a man's head explodes as a result of Ray's sniper, and as he carries the loot, laughing all the while. A moment, where he realises he's never been happier than he is now.

A Moment, as Jack sits in the garage, his hands covered in oil and grime. He lets his gifted hands fly across his workstation as he changes the parts in an engine, while he thinks of his family upstairs. He thinks of Geoff, drinking and laughing, finally able to protect those he loves. Of Ryan, bloody and bruised, looking more alive than he has in over a century. Of Michael and Gavin and Ray, happy and content, finally having a family who loves them for who they are and what they do. A moment, where he realises he'd happily give up his immortality for any of them.

A Moment, where Ryan stands on the balcony, reminiscing about the blood he's shed and the lives he's taken. His eyes drift to the skull mask in his hand, and he remembers the crews reaction to his face. Of Geoff's curse, as he knows he lost the bet he had with Jack. Of Jack's gasp, surprised by how kind his eyes where. Of Michael's laugh, as he jokes about how he's been holding out on them with his good looks. Of Gavin's frown, disappointed that he wasn't correct in his assumptions of Ryan's appearance. Of Ray's sigh, as he'd already seen Ryan's face, while he was hiding from Michael's rage after a game. A Moment, where he knows he'd make the whole world bleed just to make them smile.

A Moment, as Michael sits with Lindsay in a fancy restaurant, having treated her to dinner. He stares into her eyes, and remembers when he first knew he'd found a family in the crew. When Geoff let him see the relics of his past, and hear the stories they carried. When Jack brought him dinner when he was sick, and he knew that he always would. When Ryan taught him of his gods and goddess', and of the comfort they provided him after all these years. When Gavin told him of his family, despite the pain that was present whenever he thought of them. When Ray moved in with him, having finally trusted him enough to do so. A Moment, when he knows that his family will always be there.

A Moment, where Gavin walks the streets of Los Santos, remembering the moment he met them all. When Geoff found him in that tavern in Maine, and laughed at his questions. When he woke up in Geoff's house, to see Jack glaring at the two of them for waking him up with their racket. When Ryan emerged from that burning mansion, with blood on his clothes and a young baby in his arms. When Michael was brought in by Jack, and he asked about the 'idiot with the accent'. When Ray was sat at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him and Michael by his side. A Moment, where he knows that he wouldn't be the same without them. 

A Moment, as Ray is curled up in his room, grinding another achievement. He looks out the window, and thinks about his friend's, and their best traits. Of Geoff's loving protectiveness, as he takes bullets for them, even though he knows they can't die. Of Jack's gentleness, as he patches up their wounds and takes care of them when they're sad. Of Ryan's ruthlessness, as he ruins anyone who even considered hurting them. Of Michael's contagious laughter, as he roars in exhilaration as the crew races away from another successful job. Of Gavin's sense of humour, as he asks his odd questions and speaks his own tongue. A Moment, where he knows he'll have a place to call home.

A Moment.


End file.
